


like we're made of starlight

by saiditallbefore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/F, Jane/science, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore
Summary: “Heimdall wants your help with rebuilding the Bifrost,” she tried to explain.Jane really looked at Valkyrie now, a spark of interest in her eyes.  “Why didn’t you say so?”





	like we're made of starlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meilan_Firaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilan_Firaga/gifts).

_i._

When Valkyrie found Jane Foster, the astrophysicist was sitting cross-legged on the floor of her lab, pieces of some kind of lab machinery strewn around her.

She glanced briefly at Valkyrie— mostly her armor. “Are you going to try to kill me?”

Valkyrie frowned. “No, but—”

Jane nodded decisively and handed a machinery piece to Valkyrie. “Hold this.”

Valkyrie was starting to feel like this was getting out of hand. “Heimdall wants your help with rebuilding the Bifrost,” she tried to explain.

Jane _really _looked at Valkyrie now, a spark of interest in her eyes. “Why didn’t you say so?”

* * *

_ii._

Jane had heard about the Asgardian refugees— had wondered what was strong enough to destroy their entire world. 

It was still shocking to see New Asgard, stripped of all of the original Asgard’s glory.

But Valkyrie directed Jane to the future location of the new Bifrost, and Jane quickly lost herself, trying to translate scientific concepts into Asgardian terms.

Eventually, her grumbling stomach sent her in search of food. She found Valkyrie instead, perched on the edge of a roof. 

Valkyrie hopped down, offering Jane a swig of her alcohol. Jane declined, but as she walked on, Valkyrie accompanied her.

* * *

_iii._

More and more, Valkyrie found herself drawn to the construction of the Bifrost. She didn’t understand enough to be any help, but there was something magnetic about Jane’s presence. 

Jane’s reputation preceded her— Heimdall had asked for her, after all. But her reputation hadn’t said anything about her enthusiasm, or the way her eyes lit up when she talked about her work. 

“See, this solves one of the things I’ve—” Jane’s eyes met Valkyrie’s. “But you probably don’t care about that.”

Anything Valkyrie could think to say would be sappy. So instead, she just shrugged. “I don’t care.”

Jane smiled.

* * *

_iv._

Jane had always loved watching the stars. That love had led her to study astrophysics, and Einstein-Rosen bridges. And it had brought her here, to New Asgard.

Late at night, she would climb up on the roof of her little house. 

Sometimes Valkyrie joined her. Sometimes she could be persuaded to talk about the other worlds that were out there. More often, Jane would talk about her work, or the two of them would sit in comfortable silence, occasionally sharing a drink.

Jane turned, meeting Valkyrie’s eyes. Valkyrie’s gaze was unusually soft.

On impulse, Jane leaned forward and kissed her.

* * *

_v._

Valkyrie and Jane fell onto Jane’s bed, their limbs tangled together, clothes shed across the floor. Jane traced patterns across Valkyrie’s skin, and Valkyrie was taken by the look of concentration on Jane’s face— the same that Jane wore when deep in her work.

Valkyrie captured Jane’s mouth with her own, hands tangling into Jane’s hair. Jane moaned, and Valkyrie flipped her over, straddling her— admiring how Jane looked spread out.

“You’re beautiful,” Valkyrie said.

Jane’s cheeks pinked. “So are you.”

As Valkyrie continued to bring Jane to the edge, she was only thankful their roads had brought them together.


End file.
